Love Rain
by Sakura Zala
Summary: Capítulo 23 del manga CCH Mundo alterno. Con estas alas que me diste... te alcanzaré y te mostraré que siempre estaré para ti. S S


**El transformar todas las cartas no era el fin… Era el principio… El Principio del fin…**

 **CARD CAPTOR SAKURA**

 **CLEAR CARD ARC**

 **LOVE RAIN**

 **Las palabras de Meiling-chan me pusieron nerviosa…**

 **No tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo a mi alrededor… al cerrar los ojos y respirar, para tratar de analizar, solo pienso en todas las cosas que hice, de las que pude haber actuado de una manera diferente y no lo hice… en la fuerza que me falta para poder usar el poder que nace dentro de mí… y el control que no tengo.**

 **No quiero que sufran…**

 **No quiero involucrarlos…**

 **¡Lo único que quiero es desaparecer con todo esto! ¡Porque no es culpa de nadie más que mía!**

" _ **Es difícil el valorarse tanto uno al otro, porque se deja de pensar en uno mismo"**_

 **Así como yo lo procuro a él… así Syaoran-kun está conmigo… y me lo ha demostrado… infinidad de veces…**

 **Pero ahora… que apenas y tengo aliento para dar un paso más lejano, lo único que deseo es que él se libre de esto… de mí… mi magia… no es buena… no es buena para nadie… no es buena para él…**

 **Es como si cada paso que doy, mis sentimientos se mezclaran con la lluvia… y la cumbre en la que hace momentos pasé, se hubiera cubierto de nubosidad… quiero estar sola… ¡Déjenme sola!**

El viento se hacía presente, implacable e insubordinado, creando remolinos que impedían el avance hacia el área donde había escapado. La tormenta parecía pronunciarse más con cada minuto que pasaba y él, no cesaba de ocuparse en el tablero, tratando de localizarla.

Los cabellos castaños, oscurecidos por la humedad, goteaban, mientras se sacudía con fuerza, tratando de hacerlo funcionar. Se secó el rostro, con la mano, para enseguida volver a empaparse.

—No está… ¡No está! ¡¿Por qué mierdas no está?!

—¡Cálmate mocoso! ¡Prueba de nuevo! —Kerberos que había recuperado su forma adulta, yacía parado a su lado, cubierto apenas por el paraguas que la Daidouji le ponía encima.

—Sakura… —miraba hacia el novio de su amiga, la fotógrafa. —¿Li-kun?

—Nada… —tiró el Rashimban al suelo, como un pedazo de cartón viejo. —Iré con la carta…

—¿Te refieres a _The Mirror_? —preguntó interesado Yue.

Todos los mencionados, yacían parados a las afueras de Tomoeda.

—Como esa vez… en que su magia había invertido la casa… ella la usó para activar una segunda _Flight…_ —recordó con pesar, el momento en que todo daba indicios de empezar. El momento por el que tanto temía y por el que ahora atravesaba. —La carta sabrá su localización.

—Pero… controlar una Clear Card… te robará demasiada energía… con toda la magia que has gastado hoy, no creo que llegues muy lejos… —lo miró preocupado Kero-chan.

—No será mi magia la que la active… solo la que la controle, estaré bien.

Abriéndose espacio, llevó sus palmas a juntarse en el conjuro de llave apertura para desenvainar la espada desde su interior.

— _Puedo sentir la presencia de la magia de Sakura en todas direcciones… tiene que funcionar… —_ ¡Ven a mí, Mirror! —chocó la punta de su espada contra el suelo. Al hacerlo, las ráfagas de viento resoplaron a sus pies, empezando a darle forma de carta a la magia que se concentró.

Sin embargo la presión que sentía era tanta, que sintió como todos sus músculos se contraían al tratar de controlarla. Había logrado invocarla, por la dispersión que la magia de Sakura en el aire había creado. Pero controlarla era demasiado difícil. Sus manos temblaban al sostener el mango de su espada.

—¡Mocoso no! —trató de detenerlo el guardían del sol.

—No va a escucharte Kerberos… —La mirada de Yue, se enfrentó a la decisión en el rostro adolorido del joven Li.

— _Por favor… Sakura… déjala cambiar… —_ ¡Mirror, toma la forma de Flight! —gritó en un impulso al sentirla dominada y así pasó. A sabiendas que la verdadera Flight estaría sin duda conduciendo a su amada, no le quedaba otra que usar la réplica, aunque le costara mucho más que solo la activación de una.

La carta se iluminó y tras un estallido de colores, se transformó en listones que con gran algarabía se contonearon a su alrededor, moviendo sus puntas.

—Lo sé… —se apoyó sobre la espada, clavada en el suelo, para sonreírle a la carta. —¿Me llevarás con ella?...

Los listones voladores, enseguida se posaron en su espalda.

—¡Te seguiremos! —anunció Kero-chan.

—¡Sí! —asintió Yue.

Al unísono que hablaron, inmediatamente perdieron su verdadera identidad, quedando sorprendido el guardián minúsculo. —¡Pero qué!

—¡Yukito-san! —lo reconoció Tomoyo.

—¿Perdí mi transformación?... —adivinó el Tsukishiro al ver la extraña situación a su alrededor.

—Todo esto… indica que Sakura solo quiere que vaya el mocoso… puede que muy en su interior… de manera inconsciente, porque de otro modo… —habló serio el pequeño alado. —¡ELLA NO NOS DEJARÍA FUERA DE ESTO! —Voló con lágrimas en los ojos hasta alcanzar al heredero Li y lo tomó por la corbata que aún mantenía en su cuello.

—¡Más te vale traer de vuelta a Sakura!

—Por mi vida… —asintió, para luego ver a Tomoyo, quien se limpió las lágrimas para sonreírle.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

Jajaja el último capi del manga que salió me dejó paranoica xDDD necesitaba volcarme en algo.


End file.
